<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here with me by yorit1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041620">Here with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1'>yorit1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>evan week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay with me.” + comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buddie - Relationship, Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>evan week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight’s shift had been an incredibly difficult one. Evan had worked hard and rescued people. It had started like any other day. They had fires and other people that they had to save. Someone got stuck in a tube which was an exciting rescue. That was the easy part he cut him out, and that was that. The tricky part came later that day. A floor collapsed, and two children were stuck, and the floor was caving. The children were young.  One of the parents was in critical condition in the hospital, and the other was there begging for them to save the kids. <br/>Evan was all bucked up to go in and save them. He could do this the kids would be safe. Focus Evan, he thought to himself. As he was climbing the building caved in some more. One of the children started wobbling and screamed out for one of their dads. He started rocking more, and Evan did not know if he was close enough to catch him if he fell. Evan worked as fast as he could to move as close as he could to them. The children were crying more, and he just had to focus on getting them. Evan was getting closure to the children when suddenly one of the floorboards snapped, and one of the children started falling. Evan worked as quickly as he could to grab the child, he reached out and just got his fingertips. The child was in his arm, but he was having trouble holding on to him. The child was slipping from his hands, he was falling, and he would not survive the fall if he landed he was too small. When he started falling, he tried to go after him, but he could not reach him. Evan was not prepared. It was the job, and sometimes you lost some, but he was just a child, he was so small and had so much potential. <br/>Evan looked down when he did not hear a crash. He saw that they were able to put the trampolines there to catch him and one of the firefighters caught him in his hands. Evan sighed a sigh of relief. He would check how the child was doing when he gets his brother down. <br/>Evan focused on continuing to glide up the building so he could get to the other child the brother. The brother was now even more scared he was alone and frightened and just wanted to be in his daddies arm. Evan reached him and pulled him into him and started the descent down the building. He tried to comfort him but also being careful with him. When they got to the ground, he was relieved. This boy was in safety, and he can give him to one of his dads. <br/>Evan saw the dad come and take the boy into his arms. The boy stopped crying and snuggled up into his dad’s chest all safe and warm. <br/>“How is the boy? Did he survive? Is he okay?” Evan asked. <br/>“It looks like he has some bruised ribs and a fracture in his right arm but other than that he should be fine. The dad is critical, but we are hoping to pull through. He is on his way to the hospital but good job you saved those two little boys lives.” Bobby said to Evan. <br/>Evan was relieved that they did not have any more call-outs during the shift. He did not think he had the emotional capacity to deal with any more trauma today. It was the job, and Evan loved saving lives, but it was the point where he needed to regroup.<br/> Evan was quiet on the way home and was lost in thought. Eddie left him to it. He knew that sometimes people needed their own space after a difficult day. He was in the army and a firefighter he knew trauma as well. <br/>“Stay with me,” Evan said in a quiet voice. <br/>“Of course.” Eddie took them to the bedroom and helped Evan undress into just his T-shirt and boxers and helped him to bed. He then lay on the bed and placed Evan on top so that his head was on top of Eddie’s chest so that he could hear his heartbeat.<br/>“I almost lost the kid today,” Evan said in a silent voice and sobbed into Eddie’s chest. Eddie let him cry out. Evan may seem challenging and sure of himself, but he also had a heart of gold and every person he tried to save mattered to him. Children were even more so because they were so young and innocent. He was emotional as he could not reach the child when he fell, and he thought that was it for him. When his sobs started to quiet down, Eddie kissed the top of his head and just hugged him tighter being there giving him all the comfort that he needed. <br/>“Evan he is alive, You saved both those children’s lives. They get to see another day thanks to you.” Eddie said in a reassuring voice. <br/>“I love what I do saving people’s lives and being a first responder seeing the danger and trying to solve it. But I hate when children are in danger They are so small and innocent, and I just want to protect them all.” Evan said into Eddi’s chest. <br/>“I know, and you do, you do the best that you could. That’s all anyone could ask for. You save people, and that makes you a hero. I know you don’t feel like one right now, but you are. You are my best friend. You are the person I trust most with Christopher. My life would be so different without you in it. I love you.” Eddie said, comforting Evan. <br/>“I love you too. I couldn’t have gotten through this day without you. Thanks for being there for me today. You are the greatest Eddie. You make my life have so much more meaning.” Evan said, and yawned. <br/>“Come on, let’s get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. Let me know if you need anything.”<br/>Evan nodded and drifted off to sleep on Eddie’s chest. Evan slept comfortably knowing that he had Eddie there and he always had his back. Evan had what he needed at that moment. Comfort, security, and safety. Evan never thought he would get so lucky as to have those things after a hard day from work, and he always thought he would go to an empty home. Evan cherished these moments of warmth and comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>